


So Inviting (I Almost Jump In)

by HappyJuicyfruit



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Drama, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jaskier | Dandelion Has a Past, M/M, Non-Human Jaskier | Dandelion, Pining Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyJuicyfruit/pseuds/HappyJuicyfruit
Summary: “Geralt, you really don’t have to-”“I want to.” Geralt assured him.Jaskier smiled at him, though his eyes, for some reason, looked a bit manic. “Well, then. You’re going to meet my whole family. This week. What fun.”“I will be polite,” Geralt promised, “I will only carry my daggers.”“Lovely,” Jaskier said. Geralt wasn’t sure why he said it into his hands.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 13
Kudos: 318





	So Inviting (I Almost Jump In)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my lovely readers :) 
> 
> This fic is mostly two idiots in love with pining. And a happy ending, don't worry :p   
> Title is from Taylor Swift's song Gold Rush. 
> 
> No warnings necessary.

Geralt had never met Jaskier’s family. He had known the man over twenty years, and all he knew were small bits and pieces mentioned. Like something about viscounts. And a number of sisters. And a well known cousin. But Jaskier had never made it seem important, so Geralt had never bothered to fully pay attention. 

Until now. 

He and Jaskier had only been traveling together again for 6 months when the bard brought up the wedding. 

“My youngest sister, marrying a duke or some other,” he had said flippantly, “shouldn’t be gone long.” 

Geralt had frowned at that. Because in the past, they had separated, but not since… not since the mountain. Not since two years apart had felt like two decades. Geralt had apologized and he’d started thinking about inviting Jaskier to Kaer Morhen this winter, to meet Ciri. To be… part of his growing family. 

Geralt didn’t like to think of Jaskier traveling alone, with Nilfgaard looking for him. He didn’t like to think that Jaskier would  _ want _ to travel alone. 

“I’ll come with you.” 

“Oh, that’s not-” Jaskier shook his head, “a very sweet offer, dear friend, but that’s fine. I’ve been to all my other sisters' weddings by myself, I will be fine at this one on my own as well.” 

Geralt frowned. Jaskier probably went alone so he could seduce part of the wedding party. As much as it pained him to see it, Geralt wouldn’t stop him from doing so just because he was there. 

“I won’t attend the wedding, if you don’t want me to, but you can’t travel alone. It’s too dangerous.” 

Jaskier frowned right back. “It’s only a few day’s walk from here, Geralt, I think I should be fine on my own.” 

Ah, this was why Jaskier had been steering them East then. 

“Then it will be a faster ride,” Geralt said, “and not even out of our way.” 

Jaskier laughed, though it sounded a bit strained, “Geralt, you really don’t have to-” 

“I want to.” Geralt assured him. He could prove to Jaskier that he wouldn’t abandon him again. He would keep him safe, and meet his family, and stay out of his way of his bedding conquests. 

Jaskier smiled at him, though his eyes, for some reason, looked a bit manic. “Well, then. You’re going to meet my whole family. This week. What  _ fun _ .” 

“I will be polite,” Geralt promised, “I will only carry my daggers.” 

“Lovely,” Jaskier said. Geralt wasn’t sure why he said it into his hands. 

\-- 

With both of them on Roach they made it a good distance before the sun began to set. They were a day’s ride from Lettenhove before they found an inn to stop in, something that Jaskier was happy about. 

“Yeah, yeah you’re meeting my whole family tomorrow,” Jaskier said, then let out a high pitched laugh, “it’s fantastic!” 

“Hm,” Geralt nodded, pleased that coming along was the right idea. 

“You go get us a table, I’ll get us a room and order some food.” 

Geralt went to his preferred corner table, glad that Jaskier was doing the talking. Life was always smoother when Jaskier did the talking. Although his mood fell when he sat down and saw why Jaskier wanted to do the talking. 

The barmaid was pretty, and when she leaned against the counter he breasts pushed up practically into Jaskier’s face. Geralt scowled when she started to laugh at something Jaskier said. 

Geralt knew that Jaskier slept with anything with two consenting legs. He knew that their two years apart hadn’t changed anything for him. He just… he preferred not to have the reminder that although he had realized he loved Jaskier, Jaskier had not realized the same. 

He turned away when the barmaid laughed again. Jaskier could live his life as he wanted, Geralt would be happy with the friendship he got. He was lucky to even have Jaskier travel with him again, after everything he had said. 

That did not mean he had to watch. 

He was surprised when a cup of ale was pushed in front of him a moment later. 

“That was fast.” 

Jaskier shrugged, already taking a sip of his own drink, before he set it down. “She’s going to bring us over some stew when it’s ready. We can head up to the room whenever.” 

Geralt quirked a brow, “not playing?” 

“Nah, not feeling musically inclined.” 

“Hm, you’ll be meeting with the barmaid tonight then.” 

Jaskier shot him a funny look, “I think I’ll just be going to bed. On my own.” 

Geralt hid a grin behind his ale. It turned into a scowl when the woman brought over their stew. But nothing happened, other than Jaskier thanking her for their stew and her walking away. 

Geralt still glowered at her though. 

“So, Geralt, I uh… about my family-” 

“Don’t worry, Jaskier, I won’t embarrass you.” 

“Um, not what I was going to say, but thank you. I just wanted to warn you that my sisters… they can be quite loud.” 

Geralt snorted, “I’ve survived this long with you, haven’t I? It’ll be fine.” 

“Right… right, yes, of course,” Jaskier looked down at his stew, stirring it idly without eating. 

Geralt frowned, watching him with a sinking feeling. “Do you… not want me to come?” 

Jaskier glanced up at him, and whatever look Geralt had made him soften. Only Jaskier could do that, when Geralt was sure his face was blank. Jaskier could always read him. 

“No, no, of course I want you to come.” Jaskier smiled, “it just… might not be what you’re imagining.” 

“I’ve never tried to imagine where you came from.” 

Jaskier rolled his eyes, but he did it fondly. “Of course not.” 

Geralt grinned, and this time he didn’t try to hide it in his ale. 

\--

If Geralt had ever tried to imagine where Jaskier grew up, the Lettenhove estate was about what Geralt would have expected. Bright flowers lined a pond in the front garden, glistening from the shining sun. A handful of swans swimming in the center. The manor was sturdy but whimsical, with statues of naked women on each side of the front door.

It was peaceful, and beautiful, but also vibrant. He didn’t know what Jaskier had been so worried about. 

“Julian!” A woman called, bursting through the door as soon as Jaskier dismounted from Roach. “Oh, my baby is home!” 

The woman could not have been more than forty. Her hair was brown, with a few gray strands. Her eyes had crows feet, but she hardly had wrinkles. And the gown she was wearing showed off a still slender form. 

He was surprised when Jaskier sighed into her tight embrace, “hello, Mother.” 

Mother? Geralt frowned. Jaskier himself was… forty… ish. How could this be his mother? 

But the woman was cupping his face in a motherly fashion, and she was cooing at his healthy parlor in a motherly fashion. 

And now that he was thinking about it, Jaskier did look remarkably young… 

He jumped when a loud shrill came from the house, and then a horde of young women descended upon them. 

“Baby brother, baby brother,” they all squealed, circling Jaskier in a group hug. 

Geralt took a step back, observing. They called him baby brother, but none of them looked like they were past twenty years either. How the fuck had he not noticed this before? 

“Okay, okay,” Jaskier pushed himself out of the center, making his way back to Geralt’s side. “Okay,” he panted, “Sisters, Mother, I would like to introduce you to my friend, Geralt of Rivia.” 

Seven faces turned to him. Geralt tried to smile politely. “Hello.” 

“Oh, he’s just how you described, Julian-” 

“He is handsome isn’t he-” 

“Do you think he’d sleep in my room?” 

“I was imagining more blood-” 

“You really can picture everything through that leather-” 

“Okay, okay!” Jaskier called again, waving his arms about, “enough of all that. Geralt, these are my sisters,” Jaskier pointed to each of them as he went, “Maria, Margaret, Shannon, Serena, Elizabeth, and Essi. Essi is the one getting married. And my mother, Julianna.” 

Geralt nodded. It was a lot to take in. For one thing, the sisters all looked the same, and they all looked rather similar to Jaskier, with soft brown hair and bright blue eyes. Geralt didn’t think he would be able to tell any of them apart. And the mother… Jaskier, Julian, had been named after his mother? That was highly unusual. 

Jaskier’s family was getting more bizarre the more he knew. Well… Jaskier  _ had _ tried to warn him yesterday. 

“It is lovely to meet you, Geralt,” Julianna said, stepping forward to loop her arm through his. “Julian has told us so much about you.” 

“Has he?” Geralt glanced at Jaskier, who was once again surrounded by his sisters.

“Let me show you to your rooms,” Julianna said, waving at someone who came to take Roach’s reign from him. 

“Thank you.” 

The house was just as grand and artistic inside. The walls, painted a deep red, were covered in gold framed paintings. A grand staircase curved down the side of the main entrance, white marble and smooth. 

Julianna led Geralt up the steps, already talking away about wedding planning, and where Geralt and Jaskier would sit, and what song Essi was going to convince Jaskier to sing at the reception. 

Yes, Geralt thought with a smile, this was exactly how Geralt pictured Jaskier growing up. 

\-- 

Dinner was a loud affair, which he had expected. The sisters chattered on about anything and everything as the husbands smiled and nodded along. Jaskier’s mother sat at the head of the table, and an elderly man sat at the other. Geralt thought it must be Jaskier’s grandfather, since everyone else was so… young. Although, the husbands looked middle aged? Was one of them Jaskier’s father? 

He didn’t have much time to think about it, as the sisters bombarded him with questions the whole time. 

“What’s the biggest monster you’ve slain?” 

“Have you been to Novigrad?” 

“What’s Kaer Morhen like?” 

“”Have you ever been poisoned before?” 

Geralt answered them as politely as he could. This was Jaskier’s family after all - he wanted to make a good impression. 

It wasn’t until dinner was over, and he could retreat to his rooms to finally get some peace, that he realized the oddest thing about Jaskier’s family was not the youth, or the grandeur, or even the loud sisters… it was that Jaskier had barely said a word all night. 

\-- 

Geralt woke early the next morning. He could hear Jaskier, in the room beside him, snoring loudly, so Geralt decided to let the bard have his rest and went to check on Roach. 

She had been groomed and fed well, and was grazing in the pasture beside the manor. Geralt pet her neck fondly for a few moments before she grew bored of him and trotted off to graze in the sunlight on the other side of the meadow. Geralt sighed, watching her go, before turning and making his way to the gardens. 

He was contemplating whether he could sit out here and meditate, or go back to his rooms and wait for Jaskier to wake there, when Julianna came out of the back door. She held two mugs in her hands. 

She handed one to Geralt without a word, and Geralt accepted it with a hum of thanks. 

They sipped their tea in silence, watching as the world came to life around them. Birds fluttering around the bushes, a rabbit skirting across the grass. Geralt appreciated the comfortable silence, and when Julianna turned to enter the manor again, Geralt followed. 

The back door led into one of the main sitting rooms, with couches, a piano, and a grand fireplace. Over the fire there was a large painting of the family. Julianna, the man who had been sitting at the head of the table last night - who Geralt supposed was Jaskier’s father after all - all six sisters, and a young, pudgy, boy who could only be Jaskier. 

Geralt frowned at the painting. The boy had a round face, shoulder length hair, and pudgy fingers. He was about ten, and wore only brown clothes while everyone else in the painting was in bright colours. Even the father was in blue. 

He was sitting at his mothers feet. The parents in chairs, and the sisters all stood in a semi circle around them. There was space enough for Jaskier to be standing too, but no, he was sitting at his mother’s feet. Why? 

A maid stepped into the room carrying a tray and distracting Geralt from his thoughts. 

“I hope you don’t mind,” Julianna said, “our family prefers to eat here instead of the dining room. It’s more informal, but we prefer it that way in the mornings.” 

“It’s fine.” 

“You’ll be joining us then?” She asked, though it didn’t really sound like a question. 

Geralt hummed, taking a seat on the sofa across from her when she nodded to it. The maid entered the room again, carrying a second tray of food. She lay it next to the first on the low table. When she stepped back, Julianna reached forward to pick up a scone, waving at Geralt to do the same. He picked up an apple. 

“I’m so glad you could come to the wedding, Geralt, we’ve all heard many stories about you.” Geralt nodded around his apple, he had figured that much out. “And our Julian has such a hard time making friends, I’m so glad he has found a good one in you.” 

Geralt frowned, but Julianna didn’t seem to notice. Jaskier? Having a hard time making friends? That didn’t sound right… though, now that he thought about it, what friends of Jaskier had he met in the twenty years he had known him? What friends had he mentioned? 

Oxenfurt. He had mentioned friends at Oxenfurt… right? Or, no, he had mostly mentioned arch enemies and boring professors… but surely, among all those complaints, there had been mentions of friends- 

“Oh, Geralt! So wonderful to see you breaking your fast with us this morning!” Shannon and Maria… or was it Margaret and Elizabeth? Whatever, two of Jaskier’s sisters stepped into the room, followed quickly by two others. Soon, Geralt found himself surrounded. They pushed pastry, and fruit, and pieces of meat at him, until finally Geralt gave them all a polite smile and fled. 

He sighed in relief when he was not followed out of the room. 

As he was walking back to the stairs, a familiar scent caught his attention, and Geralt followed it until he found himself in the library. Jaskier was sitting beside the fire in here, by himself, eating a similar breakfast that Geralt had just had, but much more peacefully. 

Jaskier glanced up from his book when Geralt sat down in the seat next to him. 

“How’s our Roach?” 

Geralt smiled, grabbing a handful of grapes from Jaskier’s tray, pleased that his bard didn’t have to ask where he had gone. He just knew. 

“She’s fine. Your family’s stablehands are good.” 

Jaskier smiled back, before returning to his book. Geralt leaned back in his chair, content, and hiding his fond look in his grapes. 

\-- 

The day passed in a relaxed haze. After breakfast, Jaskier led Geralt around his childhood home, showing him old paintings of long dead relatives. The room where he studied as a child. The gardens that he used to play in. The pond that Geralt had seen yesterday, where he used to collect frogs to scare his sisters. 

Geralt smiled at the thought. He could picture a younger Jaskier, being a menace to everyone in the manor. It was better to picture than whatever idiot had messed up the family portrait. 

As the sky started to darken, Jaskier led Geralt back to their rooms to change for dinner. 

It was here that things started to go wrong. 

Jaskier’s sisters were once again as loud as they ever were, but Geralt was sat beside Jaskier this time, not across from him. Geralt ignored all of their looks this time, not even letting them ask questions, to focus only on him. Jaskier, for some reason, seemed surprised by this. 

“Is that your father?” He asked, nodding towards the end of the table. 

“Yes. I’m sorry you couldn’t meet him before the stroke, he had such a lovely singing voice.” 

Geralt frowned at that, “I’m sorry too.” He glanced at Julianna, “is he… much older than your mother?” 

Jaskier looked at him in confusion, “they’re both nearly 90.” 

“... hm.” Julianna did not look like she was over 80. She did not look like she was over 40. It didn’t seem like Jaskier recognized that this was strange. “Jaskier, is your mother-” 

“Geralt!” Serena called, sounding exasperated. The shout caused Jaskier to jump, and Geralt turned to glare at the woman. “You speak to Julian all the time, tell  _ us _ some more about your journeys.” 

“I fight monsters, I earn coin, I move onto the next.” 

The sisters pouted. “Oh, come now, there must be more to it than that. Julian writes whole ballads about your adventures, tell us a story like you tell  _ him _ your stories.” 

Geralt raised a brow, “I once fought a drowner, went in the water, stabbed it with my sword. Took the head back to get coin.” 

The sisters glanced at each other, frowning, “surely you can give us more details than that?” 

“That was actually Geralt at his most verbose.” Jaskier said with a grin. 

Geralt grinned back. 

“Well, how does Julian know what to write the songs about?” Essi asked. 

“He watches.” 

“Watches? Our Julian, that close to danger?” But instead of concern, Elizabeth sounded like she was close to laughing. “He could never do such a thing.” 

“I try my best to keep him out of it,” Geralt agreed, frowning at her, before turning back to Jaskier with a grin, “of course it’s easier when he’s distracted with a woman.” 

“With a woman?” Shannon asked. 

“What would Julian be doing with a woman?” Maria said. 

“Probably boring her to death!” Elizabeth said. 

They all burst into laughter, and Jaskier slid lower into his seat. Geralt watched all of this with a frown. 

“Girls, leave your brother alone,” Julianna said it like this was a common affair. Jaskier’s face grew red. 

“Sorry, Mama, it’s just hard to picture Julian bedding anyone.” Margaret, or maybe Shannon, said. They all nodded in agreement. 

Geralt shook his head, “Jaskier beds women all the time. Surely he was with a maid here, or a stablehand, or... “ he glanced at Jaskier, but Jaskier was looking at the table. 

“Julian, as far as we know, hasn’t bed anyone within all of Lettenhove, or Oxenfurt, for that matter.” Shannon said. 

“No, Valdo would have told us if he had.” Maria agreed. 

“Valdo?” Geralt said. “You know him?” 

“Of course,” Elizabeth said, “he’s a family friend.”

“He kept an eye on Julian for us while he was in school.” Margaret said. 

“We worry about him, you see, what with his illness and all.” Shannon said. 

Geralt frowned, “... what illness?” 

The room fell into a confused silence. 

“You know, in his lungs?” Essi said. 

“It weakened his heart.” Margaret said. 

“He could hardly walk, as a child, that’s why he practiced that bloody lute all the time.” Maria said. 

“Didn’t you know Julian is prone to fevers and bodily aches? He said you look out for him, don’t you?” Elizabeth said. 

“I… didn’t know.” 

When everyone turned to Jaskier for answers, the man shook his head and left the room. 

“Look what you’ve done now, Shannon.” Essi snapped. 

“Me? Elizabeth was the one-” 

“Well, if Essi hadn’t-” 

“Girls, shut up,” Julianna said, getting up from the table. 

“No, I’ll go after him,” Geralt said, and left the room - and the continued argument - behind him. 

\-- 

He found Jaskier in the day room, his arms crossed as he stared up at the family portrait.

The boy in the brown clothes was him after all. 

“You are not any less you, because you were sick as a child,” Geralt said, stepping up beside Jaskier to look at the painting. “I don’t remember half of my own childhood. It’s unimportant.” 

Jaskier sighed beside him, but he didn’t say anything. 

Geralt cleared his throat, “I don’t… your sisters are very loud. I prefer when you are the loudest one in the room.” 

Jaskier finally turned to him, a small smile on his face, “thank you, Geralt.” 

Geralt raised his brows, “I didn’t think that would work.” 

Jaskier shook his head, “the fact that you came after me at all was sweet.” 

Geralt gently knocked their shoulders together, “I’ll always come after you.” 

Jaskier started blinking a lot after that, and then he shook his head and turned back to the painting. Geralt didn’t know if he would ever understand this man. 

“My mother was a changeling, but her parents accepted her anyway. Most changelings are shunned. They don’t get married. Don’t have noble born children. But here we are, all with Fae blood running through us.” 

Well that… explained a lot. “Hm.” 

“My sisters have always been perfect. Beautiful, healthy.” He turned away from the painting. “I was not so lucky.” 

“You were sick.” 

“Often, yes. Chronic cough, fevers, my heart was weak. I would sit in my room for days, doing nothing but reading - and when I felt up to it, playing music. I had to fight to go to Oxenfurt when I was 15. And even there, my second cousin Valdo followed my every step. My family has always been very protective of me. They don’t like that I travel with you.” 

“But I’ve never seen you sick.” 

“When we first parted, when I was still 18, I spent that whole winter in bed, recovering. That’s when I finished writing your favorite song.” Jaskier grinned at him. 

Geralt frowned back. “Hm.” 

Jaskier's grin didn’t last. He looked down at his hands. “The second time we parted I, uh, did something.” 

“What?” 

“Before I explain, I would like to remind you that this was over twenty years ago now, and - and we have just gotten to be good friends, Geralt, you’ve just said so yourself.” 

Geralt glowered, “Jaskier, what did you do.” 

“Well, I had seen you drinking your potions, the ones that heal you and I- I tried to ask about them, but you just said they would kill a human-” 

“They  _ would _ kill a-” 

Jaskier raised a finger, “ah, but I’m  _ not _ human! Not fully. So I may have, you know, taken some.” 

Geralt ran a hand over his face, “what did you take?” 

“I, well, while you were out hunting one night, I snuck into your pack and poured a little bit of all of them into a jar. And then when we parted, I rented a room at an inn and I… drank it all.” 

“All of them. You drank part of all of them,” Geralt wanted to shake him, but instead he grabbed his shoulders and held on, “what were you thinking? You could have died!” 

“But I didn’t die! And in fact, I’ve never been sick again!” 

Geralt stared at the stupid, idiotic, man in front of him, and then pulled him into a hug. He didn’t want to think of Jaskier, barely 20 and dying in an inn because he hadn’t noticed his potions were missing. He didn’t want to imagine a life without Jaskier. Not now, not ever. 

“I’m okay, Geralt,” Jaskier said into his shoulder, his hand rubbing up and down his back. “I’m really okay.” 

Geralt finally eased his grip, but he didn’t let go of Jaskier entirely, just enough to see his face. “Was that why you left dinner? You don’t want your family to know you almost killed yourself looking for a cure?” 

“Well, yes, but no… I… I don’t like you knowing about my past. It’s embarrassing. You already think I’m weak, I don’t need you to know that I could barely walk as a child. I know you seem to think that I’m some… womanizer, but I didn’t bed a woman until I was in my 20s.” 

Geralt’s brows went up, surprised. That was after he had met him. 

“Come now, Geralt, I’m awkward. I have an overbearing family. I - I barely impress women now, let alone you!” 

“Hm,” Geralt cocked his head, looked down as his bard fondly, “have you been trying to impress me?” 

“Have been for over 20 years, now, thanks for noticing.” Jaskier scoffed. He sounded bitter. 

He didn’t have to. 

Geralt moved his hand from Jaskier’s shoulder to his cheek, brushed a thumb across his stubble. 

“You don’t have to do anything to impress me, little lark, I love you just the way you are.” 

“I…” Jaskier looked up at him in wonder, but his mouth was still curved in a frown. “What? No you don’t!” 

“I do. I have ever since I realized how much of an idiot I was on that mountain. Probably long before tha-” 

Jaskier bashed his lips against Geralt’s, his fingers curled in the front of his shirt. It took him a second, but Geralt pushed him back a bit, only enough to fit their lips together properly. He pulled Jaskier into his arms, humming happily when he fit against his body perfectly. 

When they stopped to catch their break, Jaskier looked up at him happily. “I love you too.” 

Geralt laughed, “good.” 

\-- 

Geralt and Jaskier didn’t return to dinner that night. They slept in the same bed, though all they shared was kisses. 

Geralt had plans though. A lot of plans, for after they left Jaskier’s childhood home. 

The next morning, the manor was too busy worrying about setting up for the wedding that afternoon to worry about them. 

They tucked themselves into the library for most of the day, eating pastry and fruit, reading books and cuddling by the window. 

Geralt couldn’t think of a better way to spend his day. His only wish was that Ciri could be here to see it. 

He bet she would be proud of him. 

\-- 

At the wedding that afternoon, Geralt sat at the back by himself, as Jaskier played the music for his sister to walk down the aisle. 

After the ceremony, and more hugs than Geralt was comfortable with, they were led to a table where half of Jaskier’s sisters were already seated. 

“Julian,” Elizabeth started. Geralt stiffened, but Elizabeth leaned forward and squeezed Jaskier’s hand. “That was lovely playing, thank you.” 

Jaskier smiled as the rest of his sisters chimed in with compliments as well. Geralt relaxed as Jaskier started to laugh. 

Geralt didn’t have sisters, but if Jaskier’s relationship with his was anything like Geralt's relationship with Eskel and Lambert… fights happened. That was okay. 

By the way Jaskier was laughing, he had a feeling everything would be okay now. 

The food served was fancy. The music was boring. Geralt would have hated this night if he had been anywhere else. For now though, he smiled as Jaskier laughed with his sisters. He blushed when Jaskier turned down an offer to dance from a pretty girl, and kissed Geralt on the cheek instead. 

And he was nothing but happy when Jaskier stayed by his side the whole night. 

The sisters giggled anytime they kissed. Cooed when Geralt threw an arm over Jaskier’s shoulder. But Jaskier just grinned and told them to fuck off, so Geralt didn’t mind. 

If Jaskier was happy, he was happy. 

\-- 

They stayed in Lettenhove two more days before heading back onto the path. Jaskier’s father shook his hand before he left, “take care of him,” he said. Geralt nodded. 

“I will.” 

Julianna pulled him into a hug. “You’ll keep an eye on him?”

“I always do.” 

Julianna patted his chest, “I know. I can tell you both care deeply for one another, I’m so happy we could finally meet our Julian’s sweetheart.” 

Geralt felt his face warm, but he smiled. He was glad Jaskier’s mother knew he would look after him. 

The sisters all hugged Geralt, just like they had hugged their brother the day they arrived. Jaskier laughed, already on top of Roach, as Geralt finally pulled himself free. 

“Come back soon!” 

“Don’t forget to write!” 

“Mail us a monster talon!” 

Geralt shook his head fondly, leading Roach away from the manor.

“You were right,” he said, as they stepped over the hill, and left the house out of sight. 

“About what?” Jaskier asked, his arms around Geralt’s waist, his chin on Geralt’s shoulder. 

“Your sisters are very loud.” 

Jaskier laughed, and Geralt was pleased. 

In a few months, the snow would arrive. Geralt would head up to Kaer Morhen, to his fellow witchers, and to Ciri. And he knew that Jaskier would fit in with them all just fine. 

He was Geralt’s sweetheart, after all. 

\-- 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think with a kudos or comment :)


End file.
